User talk:SignorSimon/Archive 2
Welcome to my talk page! If you have any questions about anything you need help with, feel free to leave a message. Please try to keep your messages to the top of the page. To see my archived talk page discussions, please see Archive 1. Test Season 7 page Your test page for season 7 got deleted! (sob) I sure hope you kept a hard copy of it somewhere. OneWeirdDude 17:49, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Good news! I'm confident that your Contributions page/Day 1 images area is complete! Devlin and Eileen have at least 1 image, and so does Tuttle (see Talk:Bob Jorgensen). Nora seems to be Maya 11's last standing hoax page (see afd). And I'm satisfied that, given the info available, we'll never be able to get images for Lawrence, Ray, Ron, or Maxton. Woot! 08:34, 2 October 2008 (UTC) : Nice one! That just leaves The Game images, which I have no idea how to obtain!! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:53, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :: I really wish someone had the means of capturing screenshots from the game. I hate all of the "promo" images that we have from IGN. Pretty much every single one of them isn't even an accurate description of any scenes in the game. They're just rendered action shots. --Proudhug 18:12, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I agree completely, but I have no idea how to even go about trying to get images from the PS2. Damn, if only they'd made it for the PC!! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:27, 2 October 2008 (UTC) : Well, like most other gaming consoles, there are Playstation 2-to-PC emulators. From what I can tell, they're betas, and according to my understanding the legality of using them is... hazy. One could get as many screenshots as one liked, using any regular screen capture feature, if the emulator was running properly on one's computer... 20:37, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Creating pages Hi... I left this message on Blue Rooks page and I don't mean to seem impatient or anything but I'd rather find this out sooner than later and maybe you could help. I was just wondering about creating pages, when you can click on the option for episodes, actors or characters and when you select them a whole lot of infoboxes and category options come up. Would it be possible for me to do that on the Charmed wiki or would you need and admin status or something ? --[[User:2Anthony4|''' 2Anthony4 ]] Talk 16:17, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : Funnily enough, I was asking Blue Rook how to do this only a few weeks ago, as I wanted to do the same thing on the My Name is Earl Wiki. I don't know if you have to be an admin to do it, but its a pretty simple process. You just create the page that you want e.g. call it something like Template:Newpage_episode and whatever other ones you want, then go to MediaWiki:Newarticletext and you can probably just copy the one from Wiki24's page and play around with the colours and links. Does that sound OK? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:26, 26 September 2008 (UTC) VHS sets Thanks for making those pages. I'd meant to put those up years ago, but... I tend to take my time with things. :) --Proudhug 20:39, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : It's a good idea! I noticed the Amazon UK page says that the S1 VHS came out on the 14th August '02. Do you have something to dispute this, or shall I change it on the productions page? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:42, 24 September 2008 (UTC) You sure? It says the 19th for me. The finale aired on the 18th, so that would be weird if it was out on VHS four days before it aired. --Proudhug 21:18, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, I meant the 19th. It's just before you had put the same date as the DVD. I was just asking if we should change it to reflect the Amazon listing. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:58, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Owned! This Owned! Award goes to admin SignorSimon! Those Day 1 characters needed images in the worst way for the longest damn time. That always bothered me, and Day 1 is the only season I don't have on DVD. Thanks for getting to that! – Blue Rook 20:38, 7 September 2008 (UTC)talk Hah, thanks Rook. I'm struggling to find the other people, because it doesn't look like I've got them in my collection. I think it will be a case of going back and watching the specific episode to find the characters, which I will get around to some point in the future. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:47, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Season 7 cast picture You can find one on Wikipedia. OneWeirdDude 19:44, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : I know.. I've seen it, edited it, I have it on my website! We can't upload it here as it's bascially a suitcase nuke of spoilers. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:47, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Templates I deleted my last comment on your page as it was pointless. But anyway, is it ok to create a template for when a user may be on holidays ? If you could let me know then I'd pop it in the sandbox later on.- 2Anthony4 16:00, 30 August 2008 (UTC) : Sure of course, if you want to. I don't see any problem with that. As long as the template has something that makes it obvious that it is only supposed to be used on User pages, i.e. it is something like '''Template:UserHoliday or something. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:04, 30 August 2008 (UTC) http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_24:Sandbox, any good ? - 2Anthony4 16:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC) : Looks good! I made a minor change, but besides that it's all OK. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:27, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Ok I've put it under Template:Vacation. - 2Anthony4 16:31, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Cancel My Account Hello! I would like to change my username to User: Sherry4President! Would it be easier to change my username or delete this account or create another one??? Thanks!!!! 2Anthony4 2 12:45, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : As far as I know, I can't change your username. If you're sure, I'll delete the 2Anthony4 2 account, and you make a new one titled Sherry4President. Sound OK? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:47, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : Ya, that's great! Thanks! 2Anthony4 2 12:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Tony Really? I know a lot of people! He's just annoying, he's always second best to Jack and he's always trying to be him, but really, he's nothing like him. He lacks that little bit extra that makes him brilliant. His best season was season 1. At least he had his own personality then. Nina&Tony4eva 18:09, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Sydney Hey, just wondering, why do we need a page for Sydney ? It seems irrelevant to me. --2Anthony4 10:52, 25 August 2008 (UTC) : It was mentioned within 24, and so it is relevant. This Wiki is here to provide information about everything that was ever seen, heard or mentioned on 24, and Sydney falls under that category! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:54, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Never mind, I saw how you made the page, its good ! I just didn't think there was enough info to go into it. I do see that I was wrong though. P.s, novels going great ! --2Anthony4 10:58, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Declassified novels Hi ! I finally found the 24 novels and just bought vanishing point and trojan horse (the only ones avaliable). I've only read a few pages of vanishing point but so far so good ! By the way I've finally joined your website second wave, its really good. So far the closest thing to a website for 24 I've made is a group on bebo ! -2Anthony4 14:49, 22 August 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for the complements, and let me know what you think about Vanishing Point! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 15:20, 22 August 2008 (UTC) 2 random things # It might be time to think about making your own first user talk archive! If you choose to do it, permit me to recommend a trick I really wish I had known about before I started archiving myself. Instead of copying and pasting blocks of text elsewhere, you could simply do a "Move page" operation. Then you can keep all the history intact. # Take a look at this IMDB page, and tell me she doesn't look exactly like Image:CTUGasAttackSurvivorF1.jpg? – Blue Rook 02:12, 12 August 2008 (UTC)talk :# Right, I'll just move the page. Thanks! :# Oh dead God, it's her! How did you find her??? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:42, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Well, to make a long story short, I found her name while rummaging through some deleted content that had been posted by our wiki's worst troll. Most of the content was fabrication, but somehow the troll knew this name. So I looked up Tracie Dominguez in IMDB, and sure enough, that was definitely the gas attack survivor. I just got in contact with someone who seems to be her husband/boyfriend, who was a crew member. You think it might be productive if I try to ask them to answer some 24-related questions from us? Kind of like a mini-interview or something? – Blue Rook 07:12, 14 August 2008 (UTC)talk : That would be cool! Although where does it fit on here? (if you can't find anywhere we can put it my site and link to it from her page?) --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:02, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for reverting the latest Silent Clock spoiler. Believe it or not, I did it myself, but the edit didn't stick! This has happened before so I'm being more careful than usual to save text copies of stuff I work on here. With regard to the interview, you're right that as of now, it doesn't have a spot in our content specifically. Rex hasn't written back, so it probably won't happen anyway, unfortunately. – Blue Rook 18:56, 18 August 2008 (UTC)talk : Yep, I'm having to use a rubbish, slow Internet Explorer to have edits that stick here. I hope it doesn't last long, because I literally cannot cope with this for too long. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Main Wiki logo idea After visiting other Wikis, I think we are at a visual disadvantage when it comes to attracting visitors to remain. The logos of, say Family Guy wiki, contain the faces of the main characters. It's very welcoming and instantly recognizable. Our logo is good because it's unique to us, but simultaneously I think because of that uniqueness, new visitors are unfamiliar with it. Since that logo is so important, how do you feel about experimenting with some new ones? I'm artistically incompetent, as you know, and given your perfect work with creative visual endeavors in the past, I'm hoping you might take the reins with this one. If you're down for this, I'm hoping we could get Jack, Palmer, and Chloe's faces up there, with the '24' timer somewhere, and then, in the top right corner space, our own Wiki 24 logo inserted. I could attempt this but it would never have the professional polish that your completed products always demonstrate. If you can get a few examples, we might then propose the plan to the larger community. What do you think? – Blue Rook 18:30, 9 August 2008 (UTC)talk : Sounds like a good idea, but I just want to make sure I'm understanding you right; do you mean the logo in the top left corner that appears on every page? Because I think it will be a tight squeeze to get three people in there. I'll still give it a go. Also, do you mean replace the 24 circle logo with the digital clock logo (I'm all for that because personally I hate that circle logo, and think the digital clock one is much more representative of 24). I'll give it a shot, do a couple of different designs, see how it works out. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:40, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :: Here are a few I've done - are they any good? http://s89.photobucket.com/albums/k218/retiredzimon/24/Wiki24/ --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:27, 9 August 2008 (UTC) : I love how you make this look easy. My favorite is the middle one. Could you make Palmer & O'Brian brighter, though? : I don't know if its possible, but I'm also interested in seeing the middle one with the old Silver "Wiki", the silver circle, and more of the yellow "24" visible. Possible? – Blue Rook 21:40, 9 August 2008 (UTC)talk I'm not really sure how I can make the yellow 24 logo more visible without either making it smaller, or somehow hiding the characters a bit more. In terms of your other requests, is this what you had in mind (I think this is what you meant): http://s89.photobucket.com/albums/k218/retiredzimon/24/Wiki24/?action=view&current=06.png I'm not sure it works as you hoped it would do. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:05, 9 August 2008 (UTC) : No, I absolutely love it! The newest one is my favorite. Everything is just so clear, and while it still has the flavor of the old logo, it's got the real digital "24". I think it retains just the right amount of our unique silver signage overall. Great work! What next? Should we link these in the forum and let people vote and establish consensus? – Blue Rook 22:23, 9 August 2008 (UTC)talk If you want, I can upload it to Wiki 24 so we dont have to link offsite. Then you just put up both logos (or some of the others as well if you want) and let people vote for which they prefer. I'll upload the latest one now. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:28, 9 August 2008 (UTC) : Sounds good. Let's narrow it down to a smaller number of selections. I say we eliminate 04.png and 01.png, let me know if you agree. With regards to making the "24" more visible in Image:06.png, what if you shrunk "Wiki" a bit, raised it closer to the top a few pixels, and then pulled "24" further up? – Blue Rook 01:36, 10 August 2008 (UTC)talk I will try to do that, see how it looks. I also have another idea I'll show you, but you may not like it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:14, 10 August 2008 (UTC) : OK I've done the one you suggested, and I agree that looks the best - http://s89.photobucket.com/albums/k218/retiredzimon/24/Wiki24/?action=view&current=07.png : Here's the other one I was talking about - but now I don't think its so good. I based it a bit more on the Family Guy Wiki that you cited - http://s89.photobucket.com/albums/k218/retiredzimon/24/Wiki24/?action=view&current=08.png. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:22, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :: The new 07.png kicks ass. The other one, 08, is actually very nice yet I don't believe it compares to 07, which is aggressively eye-catching. Let's just upload 07, and put a discussion on the forum for a few days, asking if we should keep the old or use 07.png. Sounds like a plan? – Blue Rook 20:19, 10 August 2008 (UTC)talk I've uploaded it to Image:Newlogo.png, so you can feel free to open up a forum discussion. I think you'd better do it - you'll know how to word it better than me! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:23, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Article of the month I voted for the September article of the month, but was it to early to vote for September ? -2Anthony4 10:08, 01 August 2008 (UTC) :Course not, I feel the sooner we can get it sorted out, the better! SignorSimon 10:09, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for the welcome :) I hate vandals just as much as everyone else, but sadly, that's the only contribs of mine that you'll see here :p I've never watched 24, but you'll see me if there's any more vandalism that I spot on #cvn-wikia. Thanks again!--Eulalia (Talk) 21:47, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : Well, it's nice to know that we have such helpful visitors! Thanks again! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:48, 26 September 2008 (UTC)